Wet Dreams
by May Beauti
Summary: Ethan has been having wet dreams about Benny. What will Benny do when he finds out?


**Title: Wet Dreams**

 **Summary: Ethan has been having wet dreams about his best friend. What will Benny do when he finds out? *BETHAN***

 **Pairing: Benny X Ethan**

 **Word count: 6120**

* * *

 _ **Ethan moaned as Benny swirled his tongue around Ethan's tip slowly. He tangled his hands in Benny's brown, soft hair, on the brink of explosion already as Benny took him halfway down his throat. His chest rose and sank down into his bed, drenched in his own sweat. Ethan cried out when Benny began playing with his hairless balls and stroke his cock evenly.**_

 _ **"Having fun?" Benny said teasingly, swallowing Ethan's tip. The poor boy couldn't form words as his best friend began taking him again. The only thing that flew out of his mouth was Benny's name and loud lewd moans.**_

 ** _He could feel his balls tighten every so often but now he felt them tighten harder than before; he was going to cum and he couldn't form the words to say it or warn Benny._**

 ** _"Benny! Wait I- hnng! Wait Benny I can't take it- AHHH!'' Benny sucked him faster, not caring about his words. Within two seconds, Ethan exploded in Benny's mouth hard. He gripped Benny's brown locks as-_**

* * *

Ethan sat up in bed, covered in sweat and his own fluids. He was breathing hard like he had just run a marathon. He clutched his heart which was beating out of his chest at an irregular rate.

 _Did I just have a wet dream about Benny?!_ he thought, helplessly looking down at the wet tent in his joggers. He ranked a hand through his damp and matted hair, sighing.

Ethan had never had a wet dream before, and one about his BOY best friend was beyond him on why he had it. Benny was his best friend, nothing more nothing less. Sure, Benny looked great when he got out the shower, and when he woke up, and when he was asleep...

"UGH! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!" Ethan yelled surprisingly using foul language for the first time. He slumped back on his bed sighing. _What is wrong with me? Do I want Benny?_

Ethan bit his lips. He has known Benny for as long as he can remember and he knows Benny is as straight as a board. Benny doesn't hate gays he just prefers girls over them. Ethan never told Benny he was bisexual, matter of fact he never told anyone. He never looked at Benny like he did when he looked at Sarah, so he never thought of Benny more than a friend.

But this dream meant something else, right? He was a seer after all so maybe his dream was going to lead to the possible future.

 _Possible future? Oh my god, no... No no no, I do **not** like Benny! _

Ethan growled in his throat and turned around to scream in his pillow. Whilst his screaming his phone went off; it was the ringtone he gave Benny so he'd know the difference if someone else was calling him.

"What?" He answered gruffly, not really wanting to talk to anyone -especially Benny- right now.

Benny laughed on the other line. "Damn, sleeping beauty did I wake you up? Or did you have a bad dream?"

He scowled. "Get to the point, Benny I'm having a bad morning." He was so happy he didn't have to go to school with this morning wood.

"Can I still come over today even though Sarah can't come? I know you wanted to make your move tonight so-"

Ethan panicked. "Make my move on what?! On who?! Who said I had a wet dream!? **You're** the one who's gross! I didn't dream anything!" He yelled loudly.

"Woah! Who said anything about a wet dream?" Benny asked curiously smirking into the phone.

Ethan blushed so hard, he was so lucky Benny wasn't here to see him. "N-no one! What are you talking about? Haha, silly Benny hearing things..." He laughed nervously.

"What'cha hiding Ethan hmm?"

"Absolutely nothing! Fuck off Benny!" He hung up, too scared to say anything else, leaving Benny speechless on the other side of the phone.

 _Ethan just cursed at me..._

* * *

Benny was now certain something was wrong with his best friend. He decided to call Sarah and ask her if she knew anything he didn't.

"Hello?" She answers the same all the time like she didn't know who Benny was.

"Did anything happen between you and Ethan that I should know about?" Benny said in uncharacteristically over protective voice that came from nowhere.

Even Sarah was shocked. "W-what do you mean?" She asked sounding a little scared.

"I'm asking if you and Ethan had sex, Sarah." Benny was not joking.

Sarah made noises over the phone. "Ew gross!" She stretched the 'o' in 'gross.' "Why would Ethan and I have sex?! Ewwwww I need to get that thought out of my head ugh..."

"What, you don't think Ethan would be good at sex?'' Why did Benny sound so defensive?

"OK first of all, you need to calm down. Second, I was just saying I could never picture Ethan having sex with anyone since he's so... Small."

"What do you mean?" It was Benny's turn to be confused.

Sarah sighed. "I'm saying Ethan's submissive, Benny. A girl could pin him down and you know it's true. I think he would actually look better with a guy than a girl, if I had to be honest with myself. When we first met, I really did think he was gay and you two were dating or you had that 'friends with benefits' relationship or whatever."

Benny had to agree with her; Ethan was small enough for someone to pin him down. The boy could be overly submissive sometimes which was another reason Benny had really looked out for Ethan.

"Wait, why did you even ask me that? That was random," pause. "Even for you." She finished, laughing.

Benny sighed. "I don't know; I called him just now and he was stuttering like a girl in front of her crush. Then he cursed at me!

" _Ethan? Our Ethan -the one we know and love- cursed?"_ Sarah sounded just as surprised as Benny did.

"Yeah same thing I've said! Something is definitely wrong with him." Benny sighed again, trying to think about what could be on Ethan's mind that made him curse.

"Well figure it out Sherlock, I've got biting to do. Peace."

With that, Sarah hung up.

* * *

Ethan paced around his room panicking. Everyone was gone on the four day camping trip; the wouldn't be back till Tuesday. Ethan was happy it was spring break by always scared because prior to his wet dream, Benny and him had planned the whole week together. Now he never wanted to look Benny in the face again.

Suddenly his phone went off in his pocket mid-pacing.

 **Benny:**

 **I'm on my way, better be ready to explain what the hell you were talking about earlier, E. :)**

 _SHIT SHIT SHIT IM DEAD!_ Ethan thought looking at the phone with scared eyes.

Without thinking he dropped his phone on the ground and ran downstairs, almost slipping on the steps. He was too late though; Benny already opened the door and ran in. He saw Ethan at the middle of the stairs who was looking at him already. Benny glared at him and before he could even comprehend what was happening, he chased Ethan up the stairs.

"Ethan stop running!" Benny yelled but Ethan didn't listen, he ran until he got to his room almost slamming the door on Benny's face. Benny held his body against the door pushing it opened while Ethan tried to close it; sadly Ethan was easily losing.

"You know I'm stronger than you, Ethan!" And Benny was right, the door finally was pried open making Ethan fall back and flat on his ass. Benny walked in breathing heavy.

"What the hell man, you swore I was a killer or something!" Benny yelled, extending a hand to help him up. Ethan took it hesitantly and got up.

"What're you doing here..?" Ethan said, looking down at the ground.

Benny gave him a dumbfounded look. "Oh I don't know Ethan, maybe because we planned the whole out together so we could play video games maybe? Remember?"

Ethan bit at his lips; God, he didn't want to look at Benny for another month when he finally got the dream out if his head. He wanted Benny to leave so he could just-

"Ethan whatever is bothering you, forget it. I've brought my game and actually wanna play it OK? So either you get over this and we play games all break or I go home and do chores." Benny shudders at the last part, making Ethan chuckle slightly and lift his head up. His dream flashed in his head as he looked at Benny for a second but he ignored it.

"Did you bring your controller?"

Benny smiled. "Of course I did!"

* * *

It was late. Benny and Ethan had been playing games all day until Ethan give up and crashed down on his bed around 12. Benny, however, played on, chugging down a container of Mountain Dew and never leaving to use the bathroom.

When Benny finally beat the last level and his bladder finally gave out, he put the control down and headed straight for the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door. He sighed in relief then left the bathroom, not bothering to flush or wash his hands. Well scratch that, he flushed, he just didn't wash his hands.*

He walked to Ethan's room again, feeling relaxed and tired at the same time. He looked at the stand next to Ethan's bed, looking at the clock. 12:56 a.m. He sighed. _I'll call it a night,_ Benny thought. _I'll pester him about what happened tomorrow._ Benny smirked and cut off the light, rolling up in his sleeping bag.

*TIME SKIP TWO HOURS* :)

Benny woke up to the sound of Ethan's sheets being tossed around violently. First he thought Ethan was having a bad dream but was mistaken when Ethan began moaning. Benny sat up, smirking.

 _So he did have a wet dream._ Benny thought triumphantly. _But about who? Probably Sarah, of course._

Ethan moaned loudly, tossing around. Benny began to blush. _Damn, he can really moan. I mean, for a guy..._

Ethan moved around violently. Benny began to worry the boy would fall of the bed and wake up. _He really didn't want Ethan to wake up and stop moaning, because that was such a turn on._

Benny has had a crush on Ethan for as long as he can remember. He never really showed his emotions on the outside but at home -when he was alone- he would 'take care' of himself when Ethan was being too cute for his own good. What could he say, the boy was so adorable and sexy at the same time; he was just so perfect, so hearing him moan now was an opportunity Benny didn't want to miss.

He listened intently and quietly, his cock becoming harder everytime Ethan moaned, but as soon as Benny heard his name fly out of those perfect pink lips, he was as hard as a rock.

"Benny... Benny _please..."_

Benny caught his mouth before the excited scream that wanted to come out didn't; Ethan was dreaming about him? Ethan was dreaming about him.

 ** _Ethan was dreaming about him, his best friend Benny._**

He had never heard a call of his name come so perfectly out of Ethan's lips. Benny almost felt like crying, it was a dream come true and he was still hard, which was beginning to hurt. Before Benny did something stupid, he got up and ran to the bathroom quickly, trying to not make any noise wilhich didn't work but no one was here so he really wasn't worried, he was just worried if Ethan would wake up.

He looked at himself through the mirror and damn, did he look Like a mess. His hair was a little messy because of sleep, his eyes were wide, he was sweating, and let's not forget the massive boner he had in his pants. He sighed, trying to calm himself down but nothing helped.

Ethan was in his room having a wet dream about Benny, who just up and left. He, in all honestly, wanted to just go back in there and fuck everything out of Ethan. He slid his body against the bathroom wall, feeling so utterly helpless.

"I gotta do something about this..." He said softly. Slowly and quietly, he pulled his shorts down and his cock popped out, already dripping and swollen. Benny bit his bottom lip, wondering if this was the right thing to do, but proceeded with his masturbation. He gripped his cock slowly, only thinking of Ethan's amazingly hot moans.

 _"Benny... Please Benny, I want you!"_ Ethan never had said this obviously, but during this time Benny had imagined Ethan being the hottest little boy he'd ever see. His imagination got the best of him as he pumped slowly and steadily; he pictured Ethan on his bed, moaning and gripping the sheets below him as Benny pounded into him harshly. He heard Ethan's lewd moans spill out his mouth and his name come between those lips he so desperately wanted to kiss.

 _"Benny... Benny... Oh, Benny right there! Please!" Ethan begged helplessly as Benny moved harder against his prostate, over and over and over again. Ethan couldn't take it, he cried out and gripped the sheets hard, almost ripping them open, not that Benny minded of course. Benny knew Ethan's orgasm was coming soon so held the tip of Ethan's cock when Ethan gave him the warning words._

 _"Don't come yet, E." Benny said, slowly, making Ethan whimper at his tone of voice. "Benny please let me come!" Ethan said, trying he's hardest not to cry from the extreme pleasure Benny was giving him. He let go of the sheets and brought his hands to Benny's back, gripping there harshly, leaving finger shaped crescents into Benny's skin._

 _Benny himself groaned and pushed his head into Ethan's neck, biting the skin there hard, leaving a dark purple mark. That'll be there in the morning, Benny thought looking at it intently. Ethan groaned himself and Benny began stroking him, whilst running against his prostate with such experience that it was driving Ethan insane. He couldn't take this anymore!_

 _"BENNY! PLEASE!"_

"Ethan..." Benny groaned, stroking himself faster the more he thought about him. He felt his orgasm approaching quickly so he stroke faster, trying to get it over with; just one more push.

"Benny?"

The call of his name brought Benny out of his trance and made his hands stop. Either his imagination was too good or Ethan had woke up. _God, please be the first one..._ Benny thought hopefully.

"Y-yeah?" _Dammit I stuttered!_

"I um... have to use the bathroom." He could already see the blush on Ethan's face because he knew that Ethan was going to come in here and do the same thing Benny was doing only moments ago.

"Yeah... Um hold on." Using his free hand, he shoved his still hard cock in his shorts, flushed the toilet to make it seem like he was actually using the bathroom, and washed his hands because no one wants jizz on their hands right before bed right? Beginning to breath normal, he opened the door and walked out, not even trying to face Ethan. "All yours," he said unceremoniously.

Ethan muttered a quiet "thanks." Then walked in the bathroom.

Benny didn't look back, he ran to the room without saying anything else. He jumped in his sleeping bag, pulling the covers over his head. He tried his hardest to ignore the small sounds he heard from the bathroom and go to sleep but nothing helped. He could hear Ethan through the thin doors of their rooms and it was so distracting. The boner he got wasn't go away anytime soon and Ethan moaning wasn't helping at all.

He heard a small call of his name, making him smile a little but try to push out all thoughts of Ethan away but nothing helped; he heard a loud (Ethan was horrible at being quiet.) moan as Ethan reached his high. Benny groaned trying to be unaffected.

After five minutes, Benny heard the sink running. _Ethan must be washing his hands._

After a while the bathroom door opened, and Ethan came out. Benny pretended to be asleep, snoring every now and again to make Ethan not feel suspicious of anything. Before he actually went to sleep though, he heard Ethan mumble something.

"I am **so** fucked up..."

 _Me too..._

* * *

Benny woke up to the smell of pancakes. Stretching outward and getting up, he yawned. Benny was happy Ethan wasn't there to see him because he probably looked like a mess.

 _At least I'm not hard anymore..._ And he wasn't; usually he did wake up with morning wood but today he didn't which he was so thankful for. He got out the covers and skipped to the bathroom quietly, fixing up his appearance. He brushed his hair down, washed up, brushed his teeth, and even put on some of Jane's perfume which probably was a bad idea.

Benny shrugged it off and began walking downstairs, where he saw Ethan cooking just like some sort of house wife. He smiled.

"Good morning sunshine!" He yelled making Ethan scream.

"Benny! Ugh, you scared me!" Benny rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. What'cha making?" Benny said, sitting down and trying not be so obvious about staring at Ethan's ass.

"Pancakes, duh. Can't you smell?" Ethan thought he was actually being smart and finally made Benny shut up, but Benny only shut up because he was staring at Ethan.

"Whatever. I want bacon!" Benny cried, opening Ethan's fridge and looking thoroughly for his wanted meal.

"Don't have any, we needed to go shopping but mom forgot. You're lucky I even made pancakes or of nothing but scratch." Ethan smiled happily. "I deserve an award for that: I'm feeding you with no beneficial things in return. How great am I, hmm?''

Benny waved him off. "Yeah, yeah I'm sure the mom of the year award will come by soon. Are the pancakes done yet, I'm starving." Ethan blushed and furrowed his brows, turning back to his food.

"Not yet, you uncaring pig." Ethan flipped the pancakes. Benny smiled.

"Aw did I hurt your poor feelings?" Benny cooed, making Ethan scoff then scoop two pancakes off the pan and on to the plate forcing it in Benny's direction.

"Eat. They might be hot." He said gruffly making Benny chuckle and take the plate of hot cakes.

Benny ate his pancakes in silence lost in thought. _Should I say something about last night or will it be to awkward? Maybe he doesn't even wanna talk about it..._

 _But I do..._

"Hey Ethan." Benny swallowed his pancakes. "How's you sleep last night?"

Ethan coughed loudly, not expecting the question. "W-what do you mean?"

 _You know exactly what I mean..._ "I thought I heard some noise last night when I went to the bathroom. Thought you had a bad dream."

Ethan flipped the pancakes, not even daring to look at Benny at all. His chest hurt badly.

 _He's gonna hate me because I dream about him..._ Ethan thought helplessly. _This_ _is gonna tell our friendship_ apart! _Nope, it's not happening. I won't tell him anything..._

 _Not yet at least..._

"Yeah I did have a bad dream... Just a bunch of monsters chasing me through a forest." He shrugged and laughed. "Nothing special, I guess."

Benny furrowed his eyebrows, sighing. _Guess I won't be able to crack him yet._ "Alright dude, just asking." He got up and walked behind Ethan, holding his shoulder.

"Just tell me anything happens to you alright?" Ethan smiled and looked up, about to agree when he was sent into a vision.

*VISION!*

 _ **Benny and Ethan stared at each other, hungrily. They attacked each other, teeth grazing each others mouths, hands in each others hair and their bodies moving together, acting only on their desire for each other.**_

 ** _They walked upstairs to Ethan's bedroom, neither of their mouths leaving the other. They stripped each other on the way there, Benny throwing Ethan's shirt onto the floor and Ethan doing the same to him. One they got to the room, they busted through the door, Benny pinning Ethan down to his bed, biting at his neck._**

 ** _"I want you." Benny growled out which made Ethan whimper and wrap his hands around Benny's neck._**

 ** _"Then take me."_**

*VISION OVER!*

"Dude you okay? You blacked out there," Benny's soft voice brought Ethan back to life. Ethan looked at Benny wide eyed, not believing the vision he just had.

Benny cocked his head to the side. "Did you have a vision?"

Ethan swallowed slowly. "Yeah..."

"Was it bad?"

 _Oh, hell no. That wasn't bad... That was great,_ Ethan thought. He shook his head. "It want anything really... Important, I guess."

Benny looked at him cross eyed. "Come on, E. I'm not stupid, your visions are always important. What was it?"

Ethan sighed. "Nothing, Benny sheesh. I said it wasn't anything important, why are you so worried?" He shoved the pancakes onto a plate, sitting next Benny with syrup. "It was nothing really."

 _Why is he pretending? Just tell me Ethan..._

Benny was getting tired of the nonsense Ethan was pulling so he wanted till Ethan was don't eating to actually talk. When Ethan got up to wash his plate, Benny spoke up.

"Hey um, Ethan.. when I ask this, you'll be completely honest with me right?"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Sure Benny whatever u say."

"Did you dream about me?"

Ethan dropped his plate, his hands physically shaking. His eyes widened a snugs as they could go and he didn't say anything he just stood there stuttering.

"Uhm..." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Benny knew Ethan was about to run off and hide in his room forever, so he got up quickly and stood next to Ethan, reassuringly.

"Hey I don't mind if you did, man. I couldn't blame you, I mean who wouldn't dream about someone like me, am I right?" Bent said encouragingly, trying to make Ethan speak.

Ethan felt tears water in his eyes. Why was Benny being so cool a out this? He's been having **SEX** dreams about his BOY best friend.

"And if like you keep having them, we can just talk about it. I mean we've talked about everything else before so it'll be the same thing Ethan. It's what best friends do, right?"

Benny looked at Ethan, waiting for something in response. When the brown eyed boy filly turned around, he had something akin to relief in his eyes as well as lust.

They stared at each other for a while, wondering what they should so now. Benny knew. Apparently, he had known before Ethan even said anything. So what now?

Ethan's eyes fell to Benny's lips unconsciously. God, they looked so full and sweet; soft and dangerous at the same time. Ethan's body heated more than it already did. He acted on his desires; he did what he never thought he would do in his life.

He kissed Benny.

And it wasn't a soft 'I'll miss you' kiss, it was a hard and angry, 'Fuck me hard' kiss; he slid his tongue between Benny's lips when said boy gasped and began kissing back. Ethan tangled his hands in Benny's hair and it was just as soft as he thought and wanted it to be. Ben y wrapped his arms around Ethan's torso, pushing him closer and making him step on his tip toes since Benny had 5" on him. (Both ways if you know what I mean.)

Benny pushed his tongue up slightly, hearing a moan come from Ethan. _Must be a sensitive part of his mouth..._ Benny thought, pushing up again and relishing the moan that came after. The blush on Ethan's cheeks got darker when he began moaning; his knees were going weak as Benny invaded his mouth.

Ethan pulled away, in need of air, a thin trail of saliva trailing after him. Benny looked at Ethan catch his breath, his lips glistening with salvia. His cheeks were on fire and his eyes were closed in pleasure; overall, Ethan looked utterally hot and that was making Benny extremely harder than he already was.

When Ethan caught his breath, he opened his eyes to see Benny looking directly at him. He blushed harder.

"I umm..." Ethan whispered, removing his heads from Benny's neck. "S-sorry..." He whispered shyly.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Ben y breathed, as Ethan backed away slowly. Benny wasn't having it; he grabbed Ethan's hand and brought him closer to his chest. "Why'd you leave?" Benny whispered slowly.

"B-because this doesn't f-feel right, Benny..." Ethan Managed to say without sounding completely stupid.

Benny nipped at his ear lobes. "Why not?" He bit at the fat under Ethan's ear, making him close his eyes and gasp.

"It just doesn't, Benny please stop..." Ethan didn't want to be moaning through his sentence but that turned out to be the case. Benny bit at his neck smoothly making Ethan moan quietly.

"How does this feel wrong?" Benny inquired, biting still at the boys neck. Ethan couldn't form ant words, he just moaned but was able to say two words.

"Benny... Upstairs..." He whispered slowly, not even sure what he even wanted himself to say. Benny smiled into Ethan's neck and forced his mouth on Ethan's pushing the boy upstairs. They loved feverishly, Benny taking off Ethan's shirt while Ethan doing the same, just like his vision had predicted.

Benny pushed Ethan onto his bed as soon as they were in Ethan's room, continuing to bit as his neck.

"I want you," Benny growled, making Ethan gasp and wrap his hands unconsciously around Benny's neck, bringing his head deeper into Ethan's neck.

"Than take me." Ethan moaned back, which surprised Benny but he nonetheless smiled into Ethan's neck and began bottom harder, and pinning at Ethan's nipples. Ethan gasped and moaned and wiggled under Benny when his pants were beginning to become too tight.

"Benny, please~" Ethan whined and Benny smiled again, too happy for words. He kissed down Ethan's skin, stopping g at his nipples to kiss then, biting hers and there, leaving makes that were sure to be there later on.

Without wasting any time, Benny pulled of Ethan's underwear and shorts all together, making Ethan's cock jump up and drizzle out some pre-cum. Ethan closed his eyes slowly gasping, taking in the moment.

"You're already wet..." Benny said mostly to himself, as he took Ethan's headband rubbed it with his finger, marveling at the white fluid that began to gather quickly. Ethan moaned gripped the sheets tightly..

"Benny..!" He whispered, not wanting to be loud. Benny chuckled in his head. _I'm gonna make you scream, E, don't worry._ Ethan gripped the sheets harder as Benny swallowed his head slowly, gripping the base and slowly moving downward. Benny tasted Ethan in his mouth and he began moaning around Ethan's cock because damn, did he taste good. Almost like honey.

Ethan gripped harder. "Benny, oh god!"

 _That's more like it.._ Benny thought, smiling even though his mouth was full. He sucked harder, licking around the skin harshly, trying to make Ethan climax within seconds.

Apparently, it was working already because Ethan arched his back in a perfect "u". "GOD BENNY! IM CUMMING!" He yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear and he trashed around the bed, looking for leverage to avoid his peak before it came.

Benny sucked harder, the random porn Tumblr® GIFs he saw daily daily finally paying off. Ethan came hard, exploding in Benny's mouth harshly as he gripped the sheets tighter, almost ripped them; his back arched fully and he was moaning loud enough for it to be considered screaming.

Benny swallowed everything Ethan had to offer, the taste of sweet honey exploding in his mouth. Ethan fell down onto his bed, gasping and trying to catch his breath as Benny swallowed everything.

Benny pulled away from Ethan's wet cock, looking up at him as he caught his breath. The next step required lube which Ethan didn't have.

"Um, E, do you have any-"

"Third drawer..." Ethan panted out, making Benny reach over to the night stand and open the drawer and sure enough there was a bottle of lube waiting for them. Benny was happy to find the bottle had not been opened thereby also also dissapointed; it was closed so he knew he would be Ethan's first but that always meet Ethan didn't masturbate like he thought he would. That was a disappointment.

Benny opened the bottle with ease, sliding some of the clear fluid on his two fingers and setting the bottle down for now. He pushed his fingers to Ethan's entrance slowly, making him gasp and Benny kiss his head softly. "This will feel weird at first, but it gets better, I promise."

How Benny knew this was beyond Ethan, but he decided not to think about it as Benny's fingers slid in slowly, pushing inside Ethan. Said boy gasped and held onto the sheets, his brown eyebrows going down. "Benny..." He groaned out and Benny himself groaned. _God, Ethan's so fuckong tight inside. And so hot..._ Benny would do anything just to be buried inside Ethan because this boy felt great already and he just had his fingers in. Ethan moaned slightly when Benny's fingers slid with ease, going in and out with ease and gliding against his walls, making him loosen. He began to moan more and open his legs wider, his cock reawakening.

Benny pushed harder into the boy under him, making Ethan whimper. Not knowingly, Benny was looking for a certain spot in Ethan that would make him surely scream. Benny bit his lips and pushed up, making Ethan grip the sheets and moan loudly. "Oh god, Benny..."

Benny pushed upward more, making Ethan cry out loudly, pushing back on Benny's fingers. Ethan didn't realize it but Benny had already put in the third finger. He thrusted his fingers in and out of Ethan until he had enough. "No more fingers, Benny, please.. I need you..." He begged looking at him with watery eyes. Benny swallowed and removed his fingers, taking off his pants and grabbing th bottle of lube.

Benny considered whether or not they needed lube since Ethan was already wet inside and he was practically dripping himself. Benny heard Ethan gasp slightly so he looked up at him and his eyes were eyeing Benny's dripping cock with surprise.

"What?" Benny said, drawing Ethan out of his gaze. He looked at Benny, the red coloring spreading all across his face. Benny smirked. "Too big for you, Ethan?"

"N-no! I mean, I don't care just-" he fumbled for words and Benny bent down and kissed him to make him shut up. "I'm just kidding," he whispered, lining himself up with Ethan's entrance after he lubed up his cock, making said boy gasp.

He let go of the sheets, wrapping his arms around Benny's neck as he pushed through, feeling resistance as expected. Ethan gasped, clutching Benny tightly. Benny could feel Ethan's walls quivering around him, the heat and tightness was just too much for him. Benny growled in his throat. Ethan dug his nails into Benny's back, making Benny groan and go deeper into Ethan.

"Benny..." Ethan gasped when Benny was fully inside him, his pulsing cock twitching every few seconds, to make Ethan remember it was there. He felt full, almost as if he could take Benny in the back of his throat. Benny looked down at his best friend, who looked as though he was trying his hardest to keep control.

"You alright?" Benny whispered, soothingly while stroking Ethan's cheeks, and kissing at his jawline softly.

"M fine..." Ethan whispered out, trying to calm himself. Benny kissed his lios softly making Ethan aware he was really proud of him.

"Tell me when I can move." Benny said sweetly. Ethan nodded, "Go ahead..." Benny smiled and moved back, straddling Ethan's hips and pushing back in with a steady pace, making Ethan sink his nails farther into Benny's back, moaning slightly as the pleasure took over the pain. Benny continued this pace, speeding up whenever he felt it was necessary as Ethan got used to Benny.

"Harder..." Ethan whispered, not something he was expecting himself to say to his best friend at all. Benny obliged and thrusted against Ethan's prostate dead on, making him arch his back upward.

"God, Benny! Right there, please!" He cried out loudly as Benny began fucking him against the mattress. Benny rocked his hips hard, making Ethan cry out, leaving crescent shaped indents on Benny's back because of his nails. Benny's cock pulsed and pressed against his prostate, making Ethan moan loudly, all the pain gone.

Ethan couldn't take it anymore; the pressure on his cock was beginning to be to much for him. He tired to warn Ben y about his approaching orgasm but the only thing that flew out of his mouth was lewd moans. He dug the heel of his foot into Benny's side, making Benny speed up faster and faster until Ethan couldn't take it anymore.

"Benny! Benny! Slow down, I- BENNY!" He cried out Benny's name loudly as he exploded all o we himself, Ethan's walls contracted tightly around his member to where it was almost impossible for him to move, sparking Benny's orgasm as soon as Ethan's. They came together, holding onto one another, Ethan's nails in Benny's back and Benny's sinking his teeth into Ethan's shoulder trying to control his screaming as he came, leaving a dark mark upon his smooth skin.

Once they calmed down, Benny landed right on Ethan's body, breath hard, covered in sweat and his own and Ethan's cum. He caught his breath after a while as Ethan's nails retracted from his skin, catching his breath as well.

Benny pulled away from Ethan's shoulder and kissed his lips slowly and tenderly, bringing his cock out of Ethan's entrance with a lewd pop and his fluids leaking out of him. Ethan kissed Benny back with the same about of sweetness, all the energy leaving their bodies. Benny back away from Ethan, getting up to get a towel to wipe him down.

Ethan lay there too tired to do anything. Benny came back and wiped his best friend down and scooting his body under the covers as well as himself. Ethan sighed, and put his face in Benny chest, kissing it softly and wrapping his arms around Benny's torso.

"Do you think we'll regret this later on?" Ethan whispered, breaking the thoughtful silence.

Benny though for a while before speaking. "Nope. Wanna be my boyfriend?"

Ethan chuckled. "You're so lame."

"That wasn't a no!" He laughed along with Ethan. He snuggled deeper into Benny's chest, sighing happily and closing his eyes, sleep over coming him. Ben y kissed his forehead and rubbing his hair softly.

They stayed there until they both fell asleep, feeling warm in each others arms.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED MY BETHAN ONE SHOT! I HOPE IT WASNT TOO LONG! ㈴2㈴2**


End file.
